Good Times With Good Friends
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Tali, Shepard, and Garrus have a little get together at Shepard's new pad on the Citadel. A few beers, laughs, and tears, and maybe a smidgen of romance.
Disclaimer: Man, I fucking wished I owned _Mass Effect_ , man!

 **A/N:** A little small humorous one-shot with friendship being the main element here, and a little slab of romance too. Enjoy.

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy giggled as she drank with her friends, nursing a purple drink – her favorite color – as a straw was introduced to an oral duct port. She convinced one of her best friends, Commander John Shepard, to have a little get together with just her, him, and Garrus Vakarian – her other best friend – in the apartment that Shepard had just gotten. She would have to thank Admiral Anderson for this. The suite was beautiful, filled with a big kitchen, a pool table, a hot tub that she wished she could use, a nice bathroom, and a bedroom that probably could fit a bunch of her people inside. The living room was nice, and the television mounted on the wall was huge.

She had convinced the other two to watch _Fleet and Flotilla_ – something Garrus shook his head at her, almost as he was judging her, and Shepard to look at with some interest. He cutely told her that he didn't think he ever watched that vid, and Tali demanded they watched it together. Scooting herself in the middle of the two – though slightly more near Shepard than Garrus – and grinning in excitement in watching her favorite movie ever, she drowned herself in the movie. She watched this vid so many times in her late teen years, and yet, she could never get enough of it.

Without a care, she sung all the musical parts of the movie. She had a feeling Garrus had watched the movie before – she once heard one of the team songs from his visor before. The headset functioned not only as a device to help him in his shooting in combat, but as a sort of music player. Just to see how he would do, Tali wanted Garrus to sing a little, to which he was hesitant about at first, even refusing. However, after a few drinks, he started singing – in a pretty monotone voice. He didn't bother at all. Nonetheless, she giggled at him. Shepard, his face lighting up in red due to laughing pretty hard at them (and having more than one drink in him), joined in some parts, awkwardly singing from lyrics on the screen. It was something special to Tali.

After two hours, the movie was done, and after taking a break from drinking, all three sat in comfortable silence. However, Tali grew quickly bored of it – and feeling a little bold thanks to the drinks in her – started to speak about something that interested her. "So… guys. I have a question."

"Shoot," both Shepard and Garrus said at the same time. They didn't even flinch or look at each other awkwardly. Both of them were almost always on the same wavelength. The young quarian woman wondered if either one of them were born female, would they be perfect for each other.

"So, I noticed something. You two don't have any girlfriends, right?"

Garrus looked somewhat uncomfortable as he scratched his fringe, while Shepard was sheepish, and chuckled a little, while rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know about Garrus, but I definitely don't."

"But why not?"

"Didn't really bother, to be honest."

"Yeah, but you're handsome and sexy." Tali blushed a little at her slip of her tongue. Almost everyone back on the Normandy during its "Cerberus era" knew that she had a crush on the commander. Well, everyone except Shepard himself, it seems. Tali still had somewhat of an unrequited one at this point. "You probably have a cult following of girls that probably want you from every race out there."

Garrus seemed to grin at that, and turned his icy blue eyes to Shepard's stormy blue. "You know, she's got a point. Didn't EDI tell you that you had a breeding request on Tuchunka after me, you, and Grunt took out that thresher maw on foot? And if you ask me, if Wrex wasn't in the way, Eve would have probably been gunning after you. She seemed kind of sweet on you. After all, you had a hand in curing the Genophage. Seems like even _krogan_ women swoon after the great Commander Shepard, eh?"

"Laugh it up, Garrus." Shepard harrumphed, but seemed to have been effected by it as a cute red blush stained his light-skinned face. Then again, that might have been the alcohol kicking in. He then turned his gaze on Tali; blue-grey eyes that Tali just loved staring into. "Can you see how you started up this idiot?"

Tali was grinning mischievously under her helmet. "A breeding request? Oh Shepard, you never told me that."

"Wasn't anything worth mentioning, really…" Shepard muttered, seeming to get more embarrassed as his friends teased him.

"Krogan women you're into, commander? Perhaps that's why you don't have a girlfriend?" Tali sounded off again, enjoying how uncomfortable the commander looked. His usual unfazed, stoic look was long gone and abandoned for a cute schoolboy blush that reminded her how Kaidan Alenko looked back on the old _Normandy_. Ah, Kaidan. She missed him.

"I don't think he's into krogan women much." Garrus grinned. Then he moved slightly to "whisper" into a place where Tali's ear would be at – except he was saying oh too loudly for her tastes. "I would gander Shep's into something more curvy and lithe as perhaps an asari, or a _quarian_?" Now it was Tali's turn to blush.

Shepard snorted, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "Leave her alone, Garrus."

Garrus laughed a bit, but obliged. "So Shepard, why _don't_ you have a girlfriend?"

Shepard shrugged, grabbing a drink from the table that hasn't been opened up. He cracked it open and after drinking a bit from it, he addressed them again with a shrug and a small smile. "I haven't found the right one, it seems."

"What about Ash? You know she really liked you back then, I could see after all since me, her, and Wrex shared the same cargo bay."

Tali shrugged, trying to shake off Garrus' teasing from before. "Fraternization, perhaps?"

Garrus shook his head. "That's something that I don't understand about the Alliance. If you serve in the military most of your life, you're going to probably find a mate on a ship you're serving on. That's how turians do it. Why act like that's a problem?" Garrus grabbed for his dextro-labeled drink – something orange – and took a swig from it.

"Oh yeah, I bet." Tali smirked, remembering something. "I heard the story from Shepard about you and another turian girl having some sort of, um, 'tie-breaker', was it? Ring a bell?"

Shepard was laughing his (cute) ass off. She smiled in triumph. Garrus was blushing so hard now. She loved winning against Garrus – the bosh'tet always wanted to last word in. It was always satisfying bringing him down a peg or two.

Of course, like the good friend he was, Shepard swooped in to save Garrus. Shepard slowed his peal to a small chuckle and a shake of his head. "To answer your question before Tali, I'll explain about Spectre Williams. Ash was a little too, um, 'wild' for me, I suppose. I don't much care about the thing with fraternization, but her and I – at least how I felt – didn't have that sort of chemistry I was looking for, you know? Even with the rule about fraternization, I don't think I would have gone after her. Not to mention, I wasn't a fan of her somewhat xenophobic views back then."

Tali snorted derisively. Out of everyone from the original crew, Ash was perhaps her least favorite. "I wasn't either."

Shepard smiled at her, almost apologetically. "But she did mellow out a bit, and I think working with you two – even now – taught her that you can't judge a person by their species. You can find friends anywhere really. I mean, look at me: best friends with a turian and a quarian."

That honestly touched Tali, and she reached over to Shepard to give him a hug, to which he gladly returned. She sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her, and the hug lasted for a bit, until Garrus coughed rudely at them. She could imagine the smirk behind his fist. Shepard grinned sheepishly at her, before returned to a proper distance. Tali wouldn't mind Shepard taking his time with the hug, but Garrus had to go and get jealous.

Psh, he probably just wanted Shepard all to himself… That train of thought she immediately regretted getting into. Nah, they were just best friends, almost like brothers. _Gah, I got to stop reading that boy-on-boy fanfiction_ , Tali thought to herself in some embarrassment.

"Besides, Ash and I probably would never work out. Our friendship alone isn't quite the same. There was a lot of bad blood between us." Shepard smiled, but it was much less easy-going that before.

Tali frowned. "I heard. Pulling a gun on you during the attack of the Citadel? She's got a lot of nerve." If she was there at the time, she would be the one pointing a gun right back at the woman – Spectre or not.

The commander shrugged. "She had a right to distrust me. I was brought back by Cerberus, served on a Cerberus ship, and worked together work with them to complete a Cerberus mission. Then Cerberus attacks the Citadel months later? If I was her, I probably wouldn't even trust me. I'm just glad she and I resolved our issues, and trust is starting to rebuild itself again. I can understand how she felt."

Tali scoffed. Shepard was just like that: understanding even when someone was being nothing but irrational. "Of course you do, Shepard. It's just like you."

"Besides, the quarians weren't so keen about Cerberus either." He reminded her sternly, clearly not liking her ragging on Ashley.

"But they let me join your ship, and let you participate at my trial." Tali countered, feeling her anger for the former gunnery chief of the Normandy rise. "I dropped everything to be with you… Er, I mean, to help you, and I never once questioned you about your dealings with Cerberus because I trusted you. Me, Garrus, Dr. Chakwas, and Joker."

Shepard simply smiled, "You did," and said nothing else. Soon, the subject was changed, and they moved onto something. "And you, Garrus?"

"Me what?" Garrus questioned, him being very silent at all of this.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh. I haven't found the right one either." Garrus quickly turned to drain some of his orange drink.

Tali snorted. "Nice stolen excuse."

"It's the truth though. I mean, I'm always stealing girls from this guy," he pointed at Shepard with a sharp, gloved thumb, "But I haven't found 'her' yet, you know?"

"Oh please. Steal girls from me, Vakarian?" Shepard snorted. "I'm sexy, like Tali said."

Tali felt her face heat up again. She groaned to herself. _'Why did I say that? Ugh, now I'll never hear the end of it.'_

"Oh please. Tali doesn't count. I honestly don't know why she likes you." Garrus commented offhandedly. Said (very) embarrassed quarian punched Garrus hard on his arm, which was now in normal civilian clothing instead of armor. It took a bit of pestering from both Shepard and Tali to convince the turian bastard for once to chill out in regular clothing during off duty hours. He finally conceded after a whole hour conversation on how "safety was a lie" and "another John Shepard clone" could be out there, ready to kill them all.

Shepard shrugged, and smiled. He boldly looked at the quarian woman to his left. "Perhaps she's not into scars so much…"

She didn't know why, but that smile was always quite disarming, and made her legs feel gooey. Good thing she was sitting down. She was also glad nobody could see how she looked like in her helmet/visor. It was starting to get hot in her suit.

Garrus made a noise with his mouth. "Don't know why. Scars drive other girls wild."

"Tali's not like every other girl."

Garrus did something of a smile, and turned his face to her, as her face heated up again. "I suppose so…"

Tali started to get frustrated with their teasing. "Shut up, you guys."

They both chuckled, and started drinking their drinks. Shepard had finished a human beer, and was moving onto another one, while Garrus' cup of that turian-made orange drink was starting to become empty. Tali started drinking another dextro-only beverage, and leaned back in contentment. It was just Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and her two best friends in the galaxy.

"Seriously guys, I cannot thank you enough." Shepard started, staring into the television on the wall, though not really paying too much attention to the cartoon show on screen depicting a krogan shooting an assault rifle at a rachni creature. "You two stuck thick and thin with me. You were there when we defeated Sovereign; you were there when we defeated the Collectors; and now you're here, ready to face the Reapers with me. Besides Joker, and Dr. Chakwas, _no one_ can claim the same. Thank you, my friends. I'm glad to have you with me."

"Wouldn't miss it, Shepard." Garrus smiled.

"We'll always be there for you, Shepard. Keelah Se'lai." Tali said next.

The turian nodded. "Yeah, you've been there for us, haven't you? I can still remember Dr. Saleon from all these years ago, and Sidonis, and Palaven pretty vividly-"

"-And my pilgrimage, and my trial, and for… my father." Tali finished, feeling tears slip out of her eyes a bit. Shepard could hear the tone of her voice, and patted her on the back gently. "You even were there for Rannoch. You're not going to go through all this alone after all of that. You've been there for us since the beginning. We're going to be with you for the end."

Shepard smiled gently, and for once since Tali ever seen him, tears slipped out of his eyes. He grabbed Tali's hand and squeezed softly. Garrus and him reached over her and gave each other a fist bump. "Until the end."

They all smiled at each other, and drank again. A comfortable silence once again grew between them. However, Tali seemed to not catch a break because Shepard remembered something important. "Hey, Tali, wait. I don't see anyone you have wrapped around your finger."

Garrus shook his head. "Humans have such strange idioms. Why not just say 'I don't see you with anyone', and go with that, Shepard?"

Shepard shrugged, smiling slightly. Tali coughed awkwardly, her face lighting up as Shepard looked at her expectantly. "Well, I did have one boyfriend before I joined the Normandy again; during your… absence, Shepard. It didn't last very long."

"Oh? Why not?"

Garrus coughed, as if he wanted to say something, and before Shepard could ask what, Tali answered the question as smoothly as she could. "I just didn't think he was… the 'one.'"

"Haven't found the right one, eh, Tal? Still think it's a lame excuse?" Garrus grinned.

Tali growled at the turian. "I did bring my shotgun here, Vakarian."

Garrus raised his hands in a placating manner, but was still laughing at her. Shepard smiled at her in an empathetic manner. Garrus started talking again. "Boy, we're our species' best sets of bad-asses, and yet, our love lives are pretty pathetic. We should get laid or something before the end of this."

"I hear that!" Shepard laughed, raising his beer, while Tali just blushed and said nothing, finding the straw to her drink more interesting.

"Been a while since I had a roll in the sheets, to be honest," Shepard admitted.

While Garrus laughed, Tali gasped at the human commander's crassness. "Sh-Shepard, should you be admitting that out loud?"

"I guess probably not. This drink's got me saying a lot, but it's the truth, after all." He didn't seem too sorry though, as he took a healthy swig of his beer.

"I guess this is a cue to talk about our sexual experiences, eh?" Garrus said, still looking very amused.

Shepard shrugged. "It seems like you're dying to share some memories, big guy."

"Did I tell you how I slept with a pair of asari?"

"Whoa, seriously? When was this?"

"Back in C-Sec." Garrus grinned. "It was after we raided some shit gang's hideout in the wards. I had saved my partner from getting shot. Needless to say, she was thankful. She said she had a crush on me for a few months now, and decided to 'pay me back'. She brought me back to her suite on the Citadel, and brought in another asari, who was very grateful for helping out her bondmate. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? What a night."

Shepard laughed heartily. "Nice, Garrus, nice. Well, I haven't slept with two people at once, but I pretty much had a few girls in my life. Let's say I'm well-traveled, and I know the difference between a drell girl and a human girl with their clothing off. Just in case you're wondering: they pretty much look very much the same with their clothing off."

' _Oh, Keelah...'_ Tali blushed heavily, and couldn't help but wonder if Shepard had tried a quarian before…

Garrus roared in laughter. "So, I guess Commander Shepard would do a krogan if need be."

"Geez, Garrus. With how many times you mentioned krogan women so much, I would think you had experience with one."

Garrus shrugged, his face looking very serious. "Nah. I'm not like the great Commander Shepard. I'm not so, what was it that you used to described yourself, 'well-traveled?' I only had sex with turian girls, asari, and once did a quarian too."

' _Oh, Keelah!'_ Tali's face was an inferno now.

Tali could have sworn Shepard looked at her for a second there. A wide smirk was on his face. "Ah, so you tried quarian before, huh? How did that work out?"

"Hmm, well, you seen on the extranet a rumor going on how quarians taste like cinnamon and honey? That rumor might have some truth to it."

' _Ohhh, Keelah!'_ Tali groaned loudly outside, feeling like she was dying in her body suit.

Shepard was the first to laugh again. "I can't keep doing this, Garrus. Let's leave poor Tali alone."

Garrus chortled. "I suppose." But then he smirked in her direction. Damn those two. Those two could pull of the sexy look so easy sometimes, that it truly was a wonder how the two of them didn't have girlfriends or wives or someone to warm up their bed every once in a while. "So, Tali, think you got a few drinks in you to tell us about your… escapades?"

Tali's face must have been so red, that you can see it clearly through her mask because the commander at her side was absolutely dying in laughter. "G-Garrus! That's not something you ask a lady!" She yelled at the turian, punching him hard on arm again... And again, and again.

Garrus was doing something of a mixture of a laugh and a groan out of pain. "Ouch! Calm down, Tal! It's not so much of a big deal! We're friends here, aren't we?"

"I'm still a female, you bosh'tet!"

Shepard tried pulling her back before she started to throttle their poor turian friend. "Relax, Tali, relax! You're going to give poor Garrus here even more scars." She froze when Shepard put his hands on her, rubbing her arm through the suit. Ah, if only he could really do that to her real arm. "Though," that smirk she loved was on his lips. "Can't blame the guy if he isn't a bit curious. I can't lie and not say I'm not either."

"S-Shepard!" She cried out, completely shocked by his behavior – but nonetheless _very_ attracted to his boldness.

He smiled at her gently. "Though, it's okay if you don't want to tell us." With that smile though, she was ready to say anything to him!

She sighed. "Well… My, um, 'history' isn't as glamorous as you guys, nor have I had sex outside my own race..."

"Don't let that deter you though. We're just a couple of sluts, is all."

"I resent that." Garrus shot Shepard a glare, but he had a hint of a smile on his face. "We're just 'well-traveled', is all. Speaking of which, Shep, what's the craziest inter-species encounter you ever had before?"

"Hmm, well, I have done a drell, a few asari, of course people from my own species, one turian girl before. I even had a salarian before. It was kind of strange, but the whole 'salarians are very flexible thing' is very, very true."

"I can't believe what I am hearing now." Tali groaned, having her hands on her helmet's faceplate. It was strange hearing her crush talk about things like this, but now, he was regaling on how he had sex with _salarians_ now.

"Yeah!" Garrus started in outrage. "A salarian, Shepard? When was this? You are definitely well-traveled." Though he bent over and looked over at the commander of the Normandy. "So, how was it?"

Shepard grinned, almost proudly. "I don't know who said salarians had sex only to reproduce, because this girl was all up on me. It was back at some garden world planet when I was on shore leave during my earlier days in the Alliance. I went out drinking with some friends, got separated from them, and I met this salarian girl. We started talking, got a little hot and heavy with each other in the bar, got led back to her apartment, and you know the rest. Or you can figure it out. I don't need to go into details or anything. Do your own research on the extranet about salarian relations with other species. Though, salarians _really_ have long tongues."

The large turian in the room was close to collapsing on the floor in laughter, while Tali got up abruptly. "Right, I think we should stop drinking so much guys. It's getting kind of late, and I'm getting tired."

Shepard chuckled. "Alright, alright. Maybe we should. Well, you guys are welcome to stay the night. This place's got a few guest rooms – I think."

"Nah, I can stay in the room by myself. You guys could share one if you would like." That gotten Garrus a pillow thrown in his face.

"Hmm..." Shepard put his finger on his chin, almost like he was thinking about it.

"Don't you dare think on it, Shepard!" Tali growled at him.

Shepard laughed for the umpteenth time this evening.

–

Garrus had separated from them to go to the bathroom, leaving Tali and Shepard alone on the couch. Since it was a human-styled bathroom, and Garrus was a turian, it probably would mean it would take some time for him to work that situation out, though neither Shepard or Tali was really all that sympathetic. Garrus was a big boy; he'll conquer the human toilet soon enough.

Both Shepard and Tali had stopped drinking and were just relaxing on the couch. The television was turned back on, but they weren't paying any sort of attention to it. A silly show was on, just filling the background with noise. "Ah, it's good really to have you guys over. Out of everyone who came over, I'm glad you guys came."

"Good to be here." Tali smiled back at him.

"Yeah, man. Good times with good friends, and some drinks in your system." He stretched out, yawning a bit. "Soon, it'll be back out in the fight."

"Yeah..."

"But it's good to have a little R&R, you know?"

"R&R?" She questioned, feeling confused.

"You know, some rest and relaxation, or recreation… or was it recuperation? Bah, it doesn't matter much, Tal. It's just good to relax once in a while, at least before the storm begins again. Kind of makes you not want to go out after that." He chuckled, but it sounded weak and frankly, kind of sad.

Steeling herself, she bravely placed her hand on his, and forced herself to look into his eyes. "Even if it is kind of scary, Shepard, I know we can do this. We will defeat the Reapers, and get more times like this. We got you as a leader, don't we?"

He smiled at her. "People have been saying that a lot as of lately about me, huh? Where did all these people get that confidence in me?"

"Well, I can't speak about others, but I – and I suppose that big bosh'tet in the bathroom too – always had that faith in you. It hasn't wavered not one bit, even when you were associated with Cerberus. I would take a big leap of faith off a cliff, and you would be at the bottom, ready to catch me. That's your job, Shepard, and it always will be. You'll be this big beacon of hope people look to when the dark times are upon them, and you'll always be there to lift them up." Her voice softened, as she tightened her hand around his. "You've been there for me through thick and thin. When I look at you, I don't see a captain, or a commander, or a Spectre, or a human, or anything. I see you as John Shepard, the man who I am proud to call my friend… someone I look up to, someone who has been an inspiration to me, even since I was that kid back on the Wards, running away from Saren's agents."

He looked at her, and she could swear she seen his eyes burning with tears again in his eyes. "Oh, Tali. You… You really know how to make a guy feel special."

"But you are..." Then, she again worked up some courage, and got closer to him, and rubbed his face a bit, before giving him a hug. He returned it in full. "...Shepard…?"

"Yeah?"

"...You said you never tried out a quarian before, right?"

He released her, and looked at her with a look of shock clearly on his face – a blush stained his cheeks. "A-Are you…?"

"Well, I never tried a human out before..."

"N-Now?"

"Well, no, I kind have to… prepare myself first. Quarian's immune systems are still not that great. Even with the Geth helping us, it could take years for us for our conditions to improve, but I want to try it out with you. More than that, I actually want to… you know… B-Be with you."

Shepard looked at with the still same shock on his face. "When did this decision happen? Tonight?"

"No, I..." She sighed, a little in frustration at herself. She hated feeling so damn jittery around him. "I… liked you for a while now."

He blinked, and blinked again. "And… how didn't I pick this up?"

She giggled. "Well, you can be a little dense sometimes. Plus, Garrus has been dropping a few hints tonight."

"I, um, wow. I don't know what to say."

"W-Well, I understand. I realize I just pretty much came out of nowhere with this." She frowned, and looked down. "I-I don't want to burden you with a choice. If you don't want to try-"

"No, no! I do… Want to." It was weird seeing the normally stoic and unmovable Commander Shepard squirm and move like a nervous schoolboy, but it was something Tali was coming to relish.

"You do?"

"Well, I always thought of you were cute, even if I never seen your face. The way you are, and your voice just scream 'cute' to me." He laughed a little. "I can't lie and say I wasn't curious about it before, or if the thought never crossed my mind. I mean, you have been there for me from some tough times – even the people I thought were always going to be there, wasn't there for me during my dealings with Cerberus. That meant a lot to me. Still, I didn't want to ruin our friendship – I cherish it completely. Sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps me going."

"Oh John..." She hugged him again, herself feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"But if you're willing, I say why the hell not? The galaxy is going to Hell soon, and if I have to die, I want to leave this galaxy with as little regrets or missed opportunities as I can. No matter what happens, you're my best friend, and if you want to try, I want to too. There's no one in this galaxy I trust more with this than with you."

Tali knew Shepard was very serious, but she couldn't help but tease him about that. "I'm sure if Garrus was born a female, or if you were born _Jane_ Shepard instead of John, you wouldn't be having this conversation with me."

She could feel him chuckling. "Maybe, but lucky for you that's not the case."

They separated, but now Tali's hands were in Shepard's. She felt like she died, and went to where her ancestors went after death. Finally, after so long, she could admit to him how she felt, and he accepted it. Even if this was still in the beginning phase, even if things looked like they could end tomorrow, she knew this is where she wanted to be.

They could hear a door being opened, signifying Garrus was making his return back to the living room. Shepard sent her a smile before letting go of her hands, but didn't make any sort of effort to move away from her. Garrus sat back in his place at Tali's side, and sighed in relief. "Spirits, you wouldn't believe what happened in the bathroom just now. I really hate human-style toilets."

Shepard sighed in mock-exasperation. "Geez, Garrus. What did you do to my poor bathroom?"

"...Might not want to go in there for the next half-hour..."

"Gross." Both Tali and Shepard said.

Garrus folded his arms and grumbled. "Shut up! You guys are just lucky, is all. Tali's people are pretty much humans in suits. You don't have to make sure you aim correctly, or squat over your toilet bowl."

"Yeah, too much information for me, friend." Shepard held his hands up. He rose from his seat on the couch, and started walking towards the kitchen, grabbing his empty bottle, and his friend's empty glasses. "You guys can stay the night if you want."

"Nah, I'm going to head back to the Normandy. I still got to do some calibrations on the ship and all."

"You always are doing some calibrations on the ship, Garrus." Shepard rolled his eyes, dropping the glasses in the sink, and throwing away his bottle. "I bet you're just slacking off and it's an excuse to 'calibrate' on yourself in Main Battery."

Garrus hissed at him. "Not at all… There's barely any room in there to do so."

"Oh Keelah." Tali groaned out for the third time tonight. Her friends were idiots.

...But the best idiots to have in the whole galaxy, and Tali wouldn't have it any other way. Like Shepard said: Good times with good friends.

...And now, as she felt Shepard place an arm on her lower back, and move even closer to her, she thinks she have felt like she has finally gotten the "one" for her.

 _ **End.**_


End file.
